The Possession Of Another
by Youkai Dreams
Summary: The man who was thought to have everything, had nothing really at all.. nothing that mattered anyways.. (Another sad fic I wrote.. I PROMISE I'll eventually write a happy one.. lol)


Possession Of Another

By: Youkai Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story.. but then again.. how would you know? I mention no charters.. lol

A/N: Hmmm.. So sorry I haven't updated in a long while.. I mostly update on.. http:kagsess. I almost never update here.. lol.. sorry.. I will start though. I am known for my tragic fics.. most of them I write are extremely sad.. or at least end that way. All the actual fanfic fanfics I write.. the body of the story is really actiony and romancy and suspense-full.. most one-shots I create are just plain sad.. lol

¤.¸.¤°´¯¤¤ Possession Of Another ¤¤¤.¸.¤°´¯

_The only one he'd ever loved, never returned the affection he desired so.._

_The thoughts and feelings he held for her, he feared she would never know_

_All the time he had, he spent watching her so.._

_Everyday he spent watching; the further she'd go_

_She'd wander around, out of his view.._

_Never would he hold her, this much he knew_

¤.¸.¤°´¯

_Will she ever feel, the warmth I provide?_

_Will she ever see, the love in my eyes?_

_Will she ever hear, the sweet song I sing?_

_..Or will she walk, from the love I could bring?_

_Will she ever look, to the morning sky?_

_Will I be there, shining proud and high?_

_All I ever wanted was to touch her, to hold her,_

_But everyday that passes, these dreams just grow older_

_Why do I love her? Why do I love her.._

_When she will always belong, to the heart another_

_In these dreams I've beenhaving, I'm holdingher tight_

_I quietly wait, for that passionate night_

_Why is it that you will never see,_

_That you are the only one, suitable for me?_

_Do you not see me, I'm standing right here_

_Or do you not wish to, is this out of fear?_

_Will I ever tell her? Will she ever know.._

_Or will I just sit here, and just let her go?_

_Everyday I await, wait for that night,_

_That will never come, I should say goodnight_

_I have lost the only one, I truly hold dear_

_Why haven't I told her, what is it I fear?_

_Is it the thought of rejection.. is it this that I fear.._

_Or just the pain of me knowing, she will never be near?_

_Is it the sight of her smile, shown for another?_

_Is it the sound of her laughter, directed to theother?_

_I just want to know howyou make me feel so.._

_Why can't you love me, why can't I know?_

_Everyday, I sit and just wonder, everyday I sit and just stare_

_Everyday, I stand, I stare and just wonder, what I'd be like, if you where right there_

_Will she ever witness, the smile I won't hide?_

_Will she ever see, my soul in her eyes?_

_Will I ever hear, the sweet song she sings?_

_..Or will I just hide, from the love we could bring?_

_I sit just observing, I watch her pass by,_

_I want to know why, she dreads and she cries_

_I want to be the one, who wipes her tears away,_

_I want to be the one, who keeps them at bay _

_I want to be the one, to hug her, to hold her,_

_I want to be the one, to kiss her, to mold her_

_I want to be the one, to protect her, to touch her_

I want to be one, who is worth more then gold to her 

_I want to be the one, who takes her breath away,_

_I want to be the one, who makes her want to stay.._

_I want to be the one, she relies on forever.._

_I cannot be the one, for she belongs to another_

¤.¸.¤°´¯¤¤ End ¤¤¤.¸.¤°´¯

_Another tragic fic I wrote! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? I keep writing really sad stories.. oh well, judging by the fabulous reviews I keep receiving for 'Goodnight Moon,' I'd say you like my stories the way they are. Don't worry, I will make some story end up happy.. eventually.._

_Be expecting a 'very sad' songfic, and a coupla more choice one-shots by the end of this month. Promise I'll give you all a' heated' one too Grins evilly_

_I probably won't be posting chap two for 'To Forget The Unforgettable' as well as the rest of chap 1 for 'Betrayal' until all the fabulous one-shot, and song-fic Ideas I have are on paper.. but don't worry, that won't be long ;_

_Sorry.. I wrote that for a different site.. please review my fanfics for me!_


End file.
